


Prank 101: Marinette

by DarkBalance



Series: Adrinette April 2020 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien and Marinette are siblings, Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2020, Adrinette friendship, Age Regression/De-Aging, Big brother Adrien Agreste, Fluff, Gen, I can't write romantic Adrinette quite yet, I'm not sorry, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is a Little Shit, Plagg is a Little Shit (Miraculous Ladybug), So I settled for fluffy sibling Adrinette, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBalance/pseuds/DarkBalance
Summary: Introducing Plagg and Marinette was not a good idea. Adrien knew this when he did it.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Marinette & Plagg
Series: Adrinette April 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697308
Comments: 1
Kudos: 153





	Prank 101: Marinette

**Author's Note:**

> First day of the Adrinette April 2020 prompts, "prank."

It was the giggling that woke him up.

Typically, giggling was never a good sign, especially if Adrien allowed himself the luxury of napping in the middle of the day. It was a rare day for Adrien, where his schedule was clear all afternoon and evening. He’d had a couple of fittings early in the morning, and a late night fighting an Akuma across Paris, so when he saw the way the sunlight fell _just right_ over the sofa in his bedroom, and when he felt that _absolutely gorgeous_ warm fall across his skin, how could he not indulge himself? He was freaking Chat Noir, for crying out loud, he deserved it.

What he absolutely did not deserve was his baby sister’s pranking.

“What did you do?” Adrien groaned.

“Why would you think I did something?” she giggled.

“Marinette…”

“I can’t sit with my brother while he’s sleeping?” the innocence in her voice almost had Adrien fooled.

“I’m gonna find out what you did.”

“Look!”

The world outside of his eyelids suddenly fell dark. Adrien frowned, unhappy with the idea of his sunlight being cut off and peeked open a single eye. Before him was a page covered in crayon, a drawing of Chat Noir and Ladybug running across the rooftops of Paris, the moon and stars bright against a dark blue sky. Marinette was an extremely talented artist for seven-years-old, especially considering her handwriting in comparison.

“That’s beautiful, Princess,” said Adrien. The drawing was replaced by Marinette’s face, grinning at the compliment.

“Can I put it on your refrigerator?”

“Go ahead, Princess.” Adrien sat up and stretched, enjoying the way his muscles pulled and everything settled in place. That nap had been exactly what he needed to get through the rest of his day. Adrien still had a load of homework to finish for school the next day, and a little bit of piano practice wouldn’t go amiss before his lesson on Monday as well. But first, before any of that, Adrien would have to entertain his baby sister and hope she and his kwami didn’t get into too much trouble while he went to relieve himself in the bathroom. He loved them both dearly, but he also had the sneaking suspicion that they both liked each other more than they liked him and considering what happened the last time he left the two little masters of chaos and destruction alone together…

And then there was the giggling again.

It was when Adrien was washing his hands at the sink, determined to solve whatever it was that had both Marinette and Plagg giggling like crazy in there, that he paused and groaned. Of course. Of course, the little monster would have taken full advantage of his poor, vulnerable face.

“Marinette! Is there a reason my face is covered in cat whiskers?” Adrien wasn’t going to even mention the mask outlining his eyes.

Naturally, his baby sister burst into a full fit of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to writing Miraculous fiction, so I don't quite have as good a grasp of the characters as I would prefer. As a result, we have Adrien and Marinette Agreste as big brother and baby sister because I am much more comfortable with sibling fluff than romantic.


End file.
